beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Manabu Saien "Kyoju"
Character Outline Manabu Saien A.K.A. "Kyoju" ('才媛マナブ キョウジュ) ''Manabu Saien "Kyoju") He is the brains of the BladeBreakers team, the heroes of the series. He is a "self-described nerd", seeing as he'd gladly take the job of a janitor just to be around high-class instruments and computers. He is also known as the "Professor" and is also the braniac who invented the Hard-Metal System in the 3rd season. Kyoju has no bitbeast, but has a beyblade called "Hopper" a beyblade with a spring on the bottom and a bit with a frog wearing glasses. Personality Kyoju is just your average "nerd" with a vast knowledge of beyblading as well as how it works. He is generally a very shy kid who is unable to speak-up his mind. But he is kind and caring, and is willing to do anything, even go out into the battlefield, for his team. In the first season, Kyoju has a huge love for advanced technology, including super-computers. Appearance Kyoju has a very small build, with messy brown hair and glasses on his head. He is mostly seen wearing collared shirts with ties, khaki shorts, and shoes. He wears green gloves for beyblading, which is rarely seen. He always carries his computer, a small gray laptop with an orange frog and glasses with an extendable camera in the side. Character History In Beyblade Kyoju was born and raised in Japan by his parents, a couple who own a small ramen shop in town. Mostly cooped up in his room, he became known as the "Professor" in his neighborhood for his vast and advanced knowledge in beyblades. He meets and befriends Takao when the BeySharks come and attempt to destroy everything. Kyoju later helps Max and Rei, even Kai with their beyblading equipment as technical support for their team, the BladeBreakers. Kyoju always stuck by Takao's side and later showed promise as a beyblader. In BBAH Kyoju appears as a guest star in the BBAH series. He and the rest of the BladeBreakers meet the BladeDancers while traveling for the World Tournament's Hawaii Stage. He is the one who explains to everyone that the BladeDancers are the holders of the most powerful, and beautiful, Holy Beasts in the world. They come across the eldest child '''Kumiko Nozomi, and the youngest child Naoto Kimimura. While staying with them, they come across the BladeDancers' enemy team, the Black Roses, only to meet the other members of the BladeDancers, Tori Danko and Fuka Makoto. Kyoju and the rest of the BladeBreakers have been good friends since. In BB-SAH Like in BBAH series, Takao also appears as a guest star in BB-SAH. Relationships Takao 'Kinomiya '''Takao is the only school friend Kyoju has in the beyblading team. Kyoju helps Takao by repairing and modifying his beyblade. Kyoju also looks-up to Takao as a role-model for beyblading and is like an older brother to him. '''Daichi 'Sumeragi Daichi first sees Kyoju as a "beyblade nerd" but later sees him as a reliable asset to their beyblading team . Daichi learns that if it wasn't for Kyoju, the BladeBreakers and the BBA Revolutions probably wouldn't get to where they are now. Hiromi 'Tachibana' Hilary is the only female school friend that Kyoju has in the beyblading team. She helps out Kyoju with the beyblade modifying and cleaning. Beyblades & Skills In the English Dub, Kenny originally had a bitbeast in the 1st and 2nd seasons named "Dizzy." She was originally a bitbeast, but got trapped in Kenny's laptop during a thunderstorm. She stopped appearing in the 3rd season, but Kenny has a beyblade called "Hopper." Though his appearance seems weak to his opponents, Kenny is a blader who can use strong emotions to defeat them. He is also a smart kid, and can solve any beyblade problem out in a matter of minutes. Engine Gear *'Hopper'- Frog Splash, Hopper Attack Hard Metal System *'Hopper Metal Splash'- Hop Splash